Show Me Love
by Proz-milo
Summary: This is a song fic about how Haruka reveals her true feelings towards Michiru using the song Show Me Love by Robyn. This is my first ever fic so be nice. R+R please!


Okay, this is the first fan fiction I have ever written and of course this would be my first song fic, so be nice. This story is how Haruka and Michiru came to be in a relationship using the song "Show Me Love" by Robyn. R+R please! Proz_milo :P

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, they are the property of Naoko Takeughi *sob* only if.... Nor do I own any rights to the song "Show Me love" in this fic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Show Me Love

  
  
  
  


Always been told that I've got too much pride   
Too independant to have you by my side   


Haruka Tenoh stood by her locker staring off into the distance one day during the school lunch break. She had decided today would be the day that she would tell Michiru, one of her best friends, that she loved her. The only difficult part was how she going to tell Michiru, because of her reputation. Everyone always thought that Haruka would never care for anyone else except for herself. Once she gathered up enough courage, she sprinted from her locker to the cafeteria hoping to find Michiru there to tell her.

  
  


But my heart said all of you will see   
Just won't live for someone until he'll live for me

  
  


Haruka entered the cafeteria and immediately started to look for Michiru. Once she spotted her sitting by their group of friends she went over to hopefully talk to her alone. "Michiru." "Yes Haruka" Michiru finally said surprised. "Can I have a word with you alone?" Michiru looked a little suspicious but finally said, "Sure."

  
  


Never thought I would find love so sweet  
Never thought I would meet someone like you   
Well now I've found you and I'll tell you no lie   
This love I've got for you   
Could take me 'round the world   
Now show me love.  


Haruka and Michiru slipped away from the cafeteria and into a deserted classroom so they could talk. "So Haruka, what did you want to talk to me about?" Haruka took a deep breath in and then began to speak. "You know how we've been friends for a long time now, right?" Michiru slowly nodded her head 'yes' and waited for Haruka to continue. "The thing is Michiru.......I've wanted to say this to you for a long time now, but I've never really been able to gather up enough courage to say it.......it's just that I....I...." Haruka grumbled the last few words that Michiru wasn't able to catch. "What was that Haruka?" Michiru asked looking quite confused. 

  
  


Show me love, show me life   
Baby show me what it's all about   
You're the one that I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.

  
  


"Michiru, I....I love you." Haruka quickly looked away down at the ground waiting for what would come next. Would Michiru slap her in the face or would she just storm out of the room leaving her behind.

  
  


Don't waste this love I wanna give it to you   
Tell me what you got, show me what you can do   
Show me love, show me everything   
I know you've got potential   
So baby let me in and show me love.

  
  


"Haruka" Michiru finally spoke in the quietest of voice "I...." "Michiru, I will understand if you don't share my feelings of if you don't ever want to..." Just then Haruka was cut off, but not what Haruka had expected to be cut off by. For that one gleaming moment in time, Michiru was kissing Haruka. Shocked at first, Haruka stood there stunned, but soon sank into the kiss knowing that she didn't want it to end.

  
  


Show me love, show me life  
Baby show me that it's all about   
You're the only one that I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.

  
  


Eventually the kiss ended and Haruka and Michiru stood there looking at each other with passionate and teary eyes. "Michiru, I never knew you felt that way towards me." Michiru just smiled and finally said, "I was never really sure about you. I had feelings towards you but wasn't able to express them, but when I heard you say those three words to me, I wanted to show my love to you." Once more Haruka and Michiru closed the gap between them sinking into a deep passionate kiss, knowing their new found feelings for each other.

Show me love, show me life   
Baby show me what it's all about   
You're the one that I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.   
~* ~

Show me love baby   
Show me everything you've got and show me life   
Show me love baby   
Show me everything and what it's all about   
You're the one, the only one I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.  
~* ~

I'll love you   
I'll miss you   
I'll make sure   
Everything will be alright   
I'll give you my heart if you just give me love   
Every day and every night.   
~* ~

Show me love, show me life   
Baby show me what it's all about   
You're the one that I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.  
~* ~

Show me love, show me life   
Baby show me what it's all about   
You're the one that I ever needed   
Show me love and what it's all about, alright.  


* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

  
  


-There you have it, my first ever fan fic. :-) I hope you enjoyed it. The inspiration for it came to while listening to music on my computer. Please R+R!!!!! Thanks

Proz_milo

  
  



End file.
